1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory protective circuit which is capable of inhibiting any portion of the memory space from being written.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there are some cases where a vector table of interrupt request signals (IRQ) or a memory control table is expanded on a random access memory (RAM). There are no methods of protecting important data on such table from destruction due to inadvertent, uncontrolled erasure. This is now an issue.